Can I Make You Smile
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Cerita tentang perjuangan seorang Iceland untuk mendapatkan cinta dan senyum terindah dari sahabatnya. HKIce, multichap. RnR Please?


" Haahh..." Pemuda berambut platinum blonde itu menghela nafas panjang sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil bernafas setenang mungkin. Pikirannya kacau, punggungnya sakit, kepalanya pening dan ditambah binatang peliharaanya yang tak berhenti berbicara layaknya yakuza.

" Diamlah Mr. Puffin. Kau membuat kepalaku pening." Ucap sang pemuda dengan kesal.

" Hey kid, beri aku makan." Balas peliharaanya yang bernama Mr. Puffin itu.

" Carilah di luar! Aku belum beli stok makanmu. Cari ikan di laut saja sana!" Usir pemuda itu dengan kesal. Ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik violetnya yang indah yang menatap tajam Mr. Puffin. Lalu Mr. Puffin terbang keluar jendela sambil mengatakan hal-hal yang perlu di sensor pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir disaat pikirannya sedang kacau selalu saja ada yang membuatnya kesal.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin ia masih punya stok cemilan kesukaannya, yaitu licorice. Ia membuka lemari makanannya dan menemukan sebungkus licorice. Ia segera mengambil sebuah mangkuk, kemudian menuangkan licorice itu dan membawanya ke ruang tv.

Baru saja pemuda itu duduk dan menyalakan tv, hpnya berdering nyaring mengumandangkan lagu kebangsaan Norwegia. Mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya -karena hanya orang itu yang ia set nada deringnya menjadi lagu kebangsaann milik sang penelpon-, pemuda itu mengangkatnya.

" Halo.. Ada apa Norge?" Ucapnya dengan malas.

" Onii-chan.."

" Jika kau menelpon hanya untuk menyuruhku mengucapkan itu, aku akan matikan sambungan ini." Balas pemuda itu dengan kesal.

" Tidak. Aku hanya mau mengatakan, aku akan ke rumahmu. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai."

" Baiklah. Apa kau menginap? Biar aku siapkan kamar."

" Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu."

" Baiklah. Bye."

" Bye."

CLIK..

Sambungan 2 arah itu segera di matikan oleh pemuda itu. Ia cukup kesal kak- Norway selalu memaksanya mengatakan " Onii-chan". Ia sudah dewasa, semuanya telah beranjak dewasa. Tapi kenapa ia masih di anggap seperti anak kecil? Oke, ia yang paling muda di antara semua nordic. Tapikan masih ada Sealand, walaupun Sealand bukanlah salah satu negara nordic. Tapikan dia diasuh oleh Finland dan Sweden.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela nafas dan mulai memakan licoricenya dan mencari tontonan tv yang sempat tertunda. Selama 15 menit tangannya terus memencet tombol remot, mencari tontonan yang menyenangkan. Tapi ia tak menemukan satupun. Dengan segera ia matikan tv itu.

KRINGG...

Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu depan ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya berdering layaknya toa. Ia membukanya dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa cm, bermata biru gelap kosong, berambut pirang dengan sebuah jepit berbentuk nordic cross di sisi kirinya dengan ahoge melayang, dan berpakaian sailor biru tua. Mereka saling tatap dalam keheningan.

" Hai, Norge." Ucap sang pemuda.

" Hai, Iceland. Apakah kau akan membiarkan kakakmu ini berdiri kedinginan di luar sini?"

" Tidaklah. Aku tahu sopan santun Norge." Ucap sang pemuda atau personifikasi negara Iceland ini. Ia membuka pintu cukup lebar dan Norway memasuki rumahnya. Iceland menuntun Norway ke ruang tamunya dan ia duduk di sebrang Norway.

" Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucapnya.

" Kau tak mau menghidangkan sebuah minuman atau apapun pada kakakmu ini?" Tanya Norway dengan wajah kelewatan innocent dan datar.

" Geez.. Oke. Kau mau apa?"

" Apa saja yang kau punya, adikku."

" Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Iceland sambil pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Norway. Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah selesai dan menaruh secangkir kopi di hadapan Norway dan semangkuk licorice.

" Bisa kita mulai sekarang."

" Kau ingin sekali tahu apa yang ingin kukatankan ya, Iceland?" Tanya Norway sambil meminum kopinya.

" Oh, cepatlah katakan. Punggungku sedang sakit, Norge." Keluh Iceland.

" Ucapkan itu."

" HELL NO. Selamanya aku tak akan mengucapkannya." Protes Iceland.

" Baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakannya."

Iceland terdiam. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan di katakan Norway. Secara Norway tidak akan mengatakan hal yang penting lewat telepon, ia selalu mengatakannya dihadapan orangnya langsung.

Iceland membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Norway terus memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan hal yang ia minta. Iceland berdehem sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi dan suaranya tak kunjung keluar juga. Sekali lagi ia berdehem dan mengucapkan kata itu dengan berbisik, " Onii-chan."

" Aku tak mendengarnya, adikku sayang." Goda Norway. Wajah Iceland memerah.

" Oke, oke fine. Onii-chan." Ketus Iceland.

" Bisakah kau mengucapkannya dengan nada lembut dan manis? Jangan ketus seperti itu."

Iceland menghela nafasnya dan wajahnya semakin memerah, " Onii-chan." Ucapnya dengan menatap lantai dan wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya merah.

Norway tersenyum puas dan mulai berbicara, " Baiklah. Kau tahu sekolahkan, Iceland?"

" Oh Norge, pastilah aku tahu."

" Baiklah. Kemarin aku mendapatkan telepon dari Amerika. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia membangun sekolah bernama Hetalia. Sekolah itu khusus untuk personifikasi negara di seluruh dunia."

" Lalu apa peduliku?"

" Kita dan para Nordic yang lain akan bersekolah disana. Siapkan bajumu dan perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Ah, urusan negara akan ditanggung boss kita. Tenang saja." Ucap Norway dengan tenang.

Iceland terdiam, mencoba menanggapi informasi yang ia dapat sebelum berteriak, " ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?"

" No. I'm telling you the truth, my beloved brother."

**Can I Make You Smile**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Human Name Used, Aneh, Gaje, Shonen-ai, Gakuen Hetalia, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: HKIce**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

Iceland menatap horor bangunan besar bergaya victorian di hadapanya itu. Di hadapannya ini adalah gedung sekolah. Sekolah khusus personifikasi. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saat diberitahu Norway mereka akan sekolah, Iceland berkata kasar. Itu karena ia tak habis pikir apakah sebuah personifikasi negara harus bersekolah.

Oke, Iceland tidak merasa ia pintar apalagi jenius. Tapi ia bisa membaca, menghitung, tahu tata krama yang baik, sopan santun, dan lain-lainnya. Iceland tahu ada pelajaran lain selain membaca dan menghitung, dan ia juga sudah mempelajari semua pelajaran itu. Walaupun tidak mendalaminya.

" Iceland, apakah kau akan terus berdiri kedinginan disitu?" Tanya Finland sambil menatap khawatir Iceland.

" Tidak. Aku akan masuk." Balas Iceland. Mereka berlima memasuki sekolah itu. Ruangan bergaya victoria dan megah itu menyambut mereka. Tak jauh dari pintu terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan seorang perempuan duduk.

Perempuan itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada mereka ketika melihat mereka mendekati meja itu.

" Apakah kalian dari Nordic?" Tanyanya. Mereka semua mengangguk.

" Baiklah, namaku Hungary. Aku sekertaris dan guru musik lebih spesifiknya guru menyanyi kalian. Akan aku antarkan kalian ke kamar kalian." Ujarnya sambil mengambil mengambil 3 kunci lalu menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam lift.

" Oke, akanku jelaskan letak kamar dan teman sekamar kalian." Ujarnya saat keluar dari lift. " Ini lantai 4. Dan dilantai ini kamar ke 15 adalah kamar Sweden dan Finland." Ujarnya sambil membuka kunci kamar. Mereka melihat sesaat kamar itu.

Kamar itu memiliki 2 kasur, dan 2 lemari. Masing-masing sebelah kasur terdapat meja kecil dan lampu tidur. Jendela besar berkorden biru tua dan ada sebuah ruang kecil yaitu kamar mandi. Dan cat dindingnya terlihat kontras dengan suasana kamar.

" Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke kamar Denmark dan Norway yang berada di lantai 5." Ujar Hungary sambil memasuki kembali lift.

" Apakah aku harus dengan anko uzai?" Desis Norway.

" Ada masalah denganku, Norge?" Tanya Denmark dengan wajah yang terlihat sakit hati.

Wajah Norway melunak melihat ekspresi Denmark, " Tidak. Tidak ada."

" Kita sampai. Ini kamar kalian." Ujar Hungary sambil membuka pintu bernomer 19.

Desain kamar itu sama dengan milik Sweden dan Finland hanya saja letak jendela, warna korden dan cat dinding yang berbeda. Denmark dan Norway segera masuk dan melihat-lihat.

Perempuan itu menatap Iceland, " Tinggal kau saja. Kau pasti akan senang dengan teman sekamarmu. Sifatnya mirip denganmu." Ujarnya sambil memasuki lift dan memencet tombol 6. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka telah sampai di lantai 6 dan perempuan itu berjalan ke jalan buntu lorong.

" Kamarmu ada di pojokan, mungkin sedikit jauh tapi tenang saja tidak menakutkan kok. Dan teman sekamarmu akan datang nanti malam aku rasa. Ia masih ada pekerjaan." Ucap Hungary sambil membuka pintu. " Kau tak masalah dengan itu?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap khawatir Iceland yang sedari tadi diam saja. Iceland menatap Hungary dan menjawab, " Tidak apa."

" Baiklah. Aku akan kembali kebawah. Ada tamu lagi. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Hungary sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Iceland. Iceland menatap punggung Hungary yang menghilang dari belokan koridor itu sebelum masuk ke kamar asramanya, lalu menguncinya.

Ia melepaskan sepatu boots putihnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan jendela. Menatap langit cerah di Amerika. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan melihat taman sekolah itu. Banyak sekali macam bunga dan pohon yang ditanam di taman itu. Kesan sejuk, rindang dan indah dipancarkan semua oleh taman itu. Kaki Iceland terasa gatal untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke taman itu.

Ia melihat jam tangannya, 11 siang. Masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum jam makan siang dimulai –menurut jadwal yang dibaca Iceland. Iceland menimbang-nimbang sebentar apa yang ia lakukan. 'Merapikan baju, perpustakaan, makan siang, dan taman itu.' Batin Iceland.

...

Iceland menatap kagum barisan rak buku yang ada dihadapannya. Semua jenis buku dari sejarah, agama, sosial, novel sampai komik ada. Iceland berhenti berjalan. Komik? Oh hell, perpustakaan sekolah macam apa yang menyediakan komik?

Iceland mulai berjalan lagi diantara rak buku yang menjulang tinggi itu. Mencari buku yang enak untuk ia baca dan pinjam. Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika sampai di rak buku yang berisikan buku-buku novel.

Matanya menjelajah kesana-kemari, membaca baris demi baris judul buku. Matanya berhenti ketika ia melihat buku bersampul hijau lembut yang menarik matanya. Ia mengambil buku itu. Memperhatikan tekstur buku itu. Judul buku itu dicetak rapi di sampulnya dengan warna emas yang cantik.

" Can i make you smile?"

**To Be Continue**

A/n:

Yeah... Saya membuat sebuah fic lagi. *padahalbesokmasihadauts. Biarkan, besok cuman tinggal satu lagian. Dan endingnya gantung ya? *sengaja

Intinya ini HKICE! *apaancoba

Jadi maaf ya sama yang gag suka HKIce. Tapi saya pingin banget bikin fic HKIce sama ngeramein itu pair di fandom hetalia. Cuman ada beberapa di FHI, akibatnya saya selalu pergi ke yang inggris. Disitu lumayan banyak sih. Tapi susah bacanya! #deritaanakyanggagpinterbahas ainggris

Oke, maaf jika ini fic membosankan, garing, aneh, dan kawan segengnya. Karena saya masih belum menguasai dunia penulisan. Dan ini pertama kalinya bikin fic multichap di fandom hetalia.

Jangan lupa review ya? Kalau dapat review mungkin saya bisa update lebih cepat.

RnR Please!


End file.
